Paranormal State Prison
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons.
1. Chapter 1 The bus

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akafied

Mariku X Marik

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Screams of pain echoed all around the prison, inmates had been silent through out the day. Everyone knew what today was; it was June 4, 1995. It was the day Yami gave birth, and right now, the very same thing was happening to Yami._

_The whole prison was excited, yet frightened that Yami was giving birth. After all Atemu would be highly over protective and high on alert._

_Not even the warden would try anything. Not even have the child removed from the two demons. It would mean death to all in the prison._

_~With Yami~_

_Yami was in horrible pain; his body shook from the labor. Mai the high guard was right beside him damping away the sweat. The doctor of Paranormal State Prison had his hands at Yami's entrance waiting to grab the child when it came._

_Atemu was going ballistics inside his cell, he growled and snapped at everyone that dared got close, he had been trying to get out and get to his mate to protect and comfort his mate._

_Later that day Yami had given birth to a baby boy. He was pale and beautiful. The warden had Atemu go into the room with Yami. So that he could see his offspring and comfort his mate._

_Right know Atemu was curled around Yami and their son in protection, he glared at anybody that came in and even close to his family._

_Yami looked down at his little demon. He had a smile on his face. The baby, had beautiful amethyst eyes, his skin was soft and pink. He looked almost human, if you don't count the demonic wings, small tail, small-clawed hands and demonic cat-like feet. The baby had his mama's index finger in his hand fisting it tightly._

_Atemu was proud of Yami. "He's beautiful just like you, what are we going to call him?" Atemu asked stroking his offspring's cheek with his fingers, and smiling when the baby cooed and nuzzled his fingers cutely._

_Yami smiled and leaned back, holding his son, his baby to his chest gently. "Yugi Hikari Sennen." He replied. The baby wiggled in Yami's arms and cooed happily. Atemu purred and nuzzled Yami. "It seems he agrees with you. Yugi Hikari Sennen it is than." He said._

_Yami smiled and yawned tiredly. Atemu smiled. "Sleep, I'll watch and protect you both." He whispered gently in Yami's ear. He kissed his cheek and watched as Yami fell asleep. Yugi looked at Atemu and stared. Atemu looked back at Yugi and smile. "Staring is rude Little One." He mused softly._

_Yugi cooed and wiggled a bit in Yami's arms, and yawned cutely before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Atemu smiled and wrapped his wings around the both of them, hiding them from sight, and keeping them warm through the cold night._

_After a few months had passed. Yami, Atemu, and Yugi bond had grown stronger. Yugi had learned how to laugh. Atemu had become beyond overly protective of Yugi and Yami. The same went for Yami. Yugi was their little bundle of joy. Yugi had tri-colored hair, golden blond bangs, black coal roots, and lusty amethyst tips. He had yet to learn how to crawl, but he was getting there._

_Yami and Atemu had also found out that Yugi loved to move and play. Atemu had gained a few cuts from Yugi but it didn't hurt. Yugi would laugh at Atemu for no reason and cooed at Yami._

_Yugi would sleep through out the night and wake up after Atemu did; he was a very good and well behaved._

_When he was hungry he would make a hand movement signifying he was hungry. When he had to be changed he would whine and frown._

_Yugi made it very easy for Atemu and Yami to take care of him. He had never cried loudly, at all, only when someone he was scared came close to the cell._

_One day CHS had come and had taken Yugi from the two. They had to fight and drug Yami and Atemu to do so._

_When the two parents woke up they found that Yugi their baby was gone. Mai had told them he was taken to live a normal life outside the prison and had a spell placed on him so he could live among the humans not knowing anything about his birth parents or his birth at all._

_Yami had been broken that day, he had no spirit left to live, Atemu had to be strong for Yami. Some days they could make it, some days they couldn't. Life in the Prison was hell._

_No one had suspected that they would meet Yugi later on in the years. Or that Yugi had done some research on his own background._

* * *

><p>Chapter one.<p>

Prison sentence!

A boy of the ages of sixteen. His hair was that of silky coal black, the tips were a lusty amethyst, and his bangs a golden blond. His eyes were a rare color; Amethyst. He stood staring at the judge before him, with an emotionless mask. Inside he was grinning madly. He was standing in the courtroom awaiting his sentence.

The judge looked down at Yugi with a look of disgust. "Yugi Hikari Sennen, I hear by sentence you to life in Paranormal State Prison, for murder of your father without parole."

Yugi looked at the ground smirking with glee. His hair covered is face and eyes making him look mournful and fearful.

He was glade to be away from the humans, he hated every single last one of them. He knew what and who he was. He wasn't scared at the fact he had killed another it felt natural to him. His mind told him to dominate, and killed the bastard who had beaten him and had tried to rape him for many years and each time he had failed. Yugi had gotten sick of it to the point were he had killed the fucker to protect himself and to show everyone he was Alpha.

The police had found him sitting on the recliner in the living room glaring at the corpse, and growling demonically. His eyes were crimson and silted, but the police had taken no notice.

Yugi was being push roughly by the cops as they made their way down to the bus that would take him to the prison.

He growled at them darkly as he almost tripped, they had handcuffed his ankles making it hard to walk. He was pushed into one of the seats in the middle of the bus and strapped down with a few chains and a seat belt. He hissed at the cops and glared at him darkly, his eyes showed a demonic glint almost turning a crimson color.

The man saw this and stepped back slightly frightened. Yugi smirked and chuckled darkly. "Run little piggy run!" He crackled at the man as he practically ran off the bus tripping over his feet frightened.

Yugi grinned insanely and he looked at the bus driver with a insane happy glint. The driver looked back at him nervously. Yugi could hear the man's heart beating rapidly.

"You should calm down, your heart is beating rapidly, don't worry I wont do anything to you." He promised placing a hand over his heart.

The driver gulped and nodded. "R-right." He stuttered. I laid my head on the back of his seat and closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll meet my parents in prison." He said softly.

The bus driver started the bus and pulled out going towards the highway. Towards his new life in prison.


	2. Chapter 2 My cell mate

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akafied

Mariku X Marik

* * *

><p>I waited for bus to stop, my eyes were most likely glazed over from boredom. It had been three Ra forsaken hours, sense I had gotten on the damn bus going to Paranormal State Prison. How longer was it going to take?<p>

I mean seriously three fucking hours. The bus driver was looking more nervous by the second not that I blame him, there were no police on the bus to save him if a prisoner decided to attack to get free.

I turned my head to stare at the driver whose name I had learned to be Ben.

"Ben?" I called out, I felt my crimson eyes changing to a soft amethyst.

The driver looked back at me with fearful eyes. "Y-yes?" He asked nervously.

I sighed, yeah I may be a demon/human but that doesn't mean I liked to be feared all the damn time. "I don't mean to be rude, but are we there yet?" I ask.

Ben nodded. "W-we will be there in a few more minutes." He explained his blue eyes turning back towards the road.

I nodded and stared back out the window. "The only reason I am being scent here was due to self defense from my foster father." I started to say. Ben looked up at me, a blank look on his face.

I continued. "He was very abusive, he tried raping me multiple times over the years." I said looking forwards. "I finally got sick of it, so when he came into the living room to you know I killed him in self defense. But due to the fact the judge was his best friend, I was sent to prison." I finished.

"Not that I mind though, the prison I am going to is my birth place. I am hoping see my parents while I am in there." I explain softly.

Ben sighed. "I don't know what to say, just try and stay out if trouble kid, this place, is hell." He explained.

Yugi blinked and nodded. "I know. A hell for demons, much like myself." I said with twisted glee making the driver gulp and step on the gas a bit more.

"You really are insane aren't you?" He asked.

I grinned like mad man. "You have no idea." I crackled making him whimper.

* * *

><p>I finally got off the bus after three in a half hours later. The guards had bound me to a wheel chair, strapped me down in chains, rope, cuffs, and well threatened me with a tranquilizer.<p>

I deceived to be a good little boy and sit still. "Did they know I who I was, because the others weren't being treated like I was." I thought to myself.

As soon as I was walked well rolled into the prison five guards were placed around me, walking me over towards some area. I blinked and looked around this placed looked really clean and well boring to say the least.

I sniffed the air and blinked. Somehow this place was really relaxing, maybe it was the smell of blood and flesh.

I shifted lightly and leaned back into the chair and waited to see what would happen now.

The guard had taken me to the doctor to get me checked out, I was poked and propped at my needles and fingers. They had taken my blood test and he nearly freaked out calling me a demon, monster and well you get the picture. All I could do was laugh his face was so fucking funny to look at when he freaked out.

I was given clothes. Two pair of black jeans, a few pair of shirts solid blacks, blues, and white. I was also given a pair of black leather shoes with metal studs on them.

I blinked and changed into them, I looked on the back of the shirt and saw to large slits. "Whats with the slits." I pondered for a moment, I shrugged and put in it on making sure not to let my scar on my back show.

I turned around in the bathroom to see if it would show, nope.

Okay than I was fine. I folded my old clothes and walked out and placed them in the bag with my name on it. I place in on the bin and walked out side and only to be cuffed around the next, ankles, wrist, and stomach.

A bag was placed over my head and I was pushed into the wheel chair again. I mean really I can walk you know.

I sighed i irritation only to have a gun pointed at the back of my head. I heard foot steps walk beside me as I moved. I heard whispers and grunts, along with animal calls.

They seems frightened yet amused all at the same time, I frowned, I don't understand why though. Maybe it was because I was changed to a chair or something.

I wasn't going to bother with it.

We came to a stop I felt the cuffs being thrown off of me, and the bag ripped off my head. I was quickly thrown into the cell and well luckily I landed on all fours.

I sat down and turned my head only to get a blanket thrown at me along with a new tooth brush and pillow.

I pulled the blanket off my head and looked at the guards who looked ready to piss themselves.

I sniffed the air and smelled their fear roll off of them. They were looking at something behind me, I turned my head and looked up to see a demon with glowing amethyst eyes, staring down at me. I blinked and shrugged. I walked over towards the other bunk in front of them and made the bed and laid on it. I placed the tooth brush under the pillow and looked up at the top bunk.

I heard foot steps beside me but ignored them, I kept my eyes locked with the top buck. That was until I felt something grabbed me and throw me into the wall hitting my head harshly I blinked, and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Well that hurt." I muttered rubbing the back of my head, I could smell my blood. I took my hand away from my head and looked down at it. Blood covered my hand.

I looked up to see the demon, he looked a lot like me only well taller, he had wings folded against his back, his skin was a dark tan, and his hair was similar to mine, his feet were cat like, with a small white horn type thing coming out of his heel. His hands were claw like, his ears were elfen, and fans were barely seen from his upper lip.

"Well this day just became interesting." I mused standing up. The demon growled and watched me with gleaming eyes. He charged at me with his hand extended outward.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towads me and kneed him in the stomach, I flipped him over my shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

I growled in his ear and bit his neck harshly earning a whimper from him.

I pulled away and drank a bit off his blood, it was sweet and very mouth watering. I pulled away completely and licked the two holes and watched them heal. I growled

in his ear softly and bit his ear tugging at it in warning.

"I am Yugi what is your name?" I asked changing the subject completely.

The male went stiff before laughing. "Oh you are a who they say you are." He chuckled. I blinked and sat down on the buck. "Oh?"

The male stopped laughing and looked at me. "I am Heba Motou, it is a pleasure to meet you Yu~gi." He purred. I felt a shiver go down my spin once he said my name.

I looked up at Heba. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Heba." I said, with a curt nod.

Heba grinned and sat on his bed and sat down Indian style.

Well today just got interesting. Met my cell mate who tried to kill me. Maybe this place isn't so boring as I thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3 Whats is a hug

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akafied

Mariku X Marik

* * *

><p>I sat on my bunk and stared at Heba who was dulling his nails. He was looking as bored as I was. I sighed and sat Indian style. "Yo, Heba what did you mean, 'you are who they say you are'?" I asked him, I felt my eyes change to a bi color, both one eyes amethyst and one eyes crimson.<p>

Heba looked at me and smiled softly. "Well your parents Sherlock, who else would I be talking about?" He stated, amusement shinned in his eyes.

That caught he off guard. "My parents who are they?" I asked facing him slowly. Heba smiled in a very creepy way. "If I tell you what do I get out of it?" He asked purring softly.

"If you don't my foot goes up your ass." I said dryly. Heba pouts and sighs. "Fines. Your parents are Yami and Atemu Sennen they are very powerful demons, it was to say that they were merciless beings that killed for the hell of it, they wiped out entire army in one day." He said. "They got to cocky and fell into a trap after ten thousand years." He explained. "They have been in here for five hundred and fourty nine years." He said softly.

I soaked up the information, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Wow, that is something I would assume but really hearing it is well wow..." I said softly.

Heba chuckled and started at me with amused eyes.

I looked at Heba. "Where are they being held?" I asked.

Heba blinked and stared at me before laughing. "What are you serous?" He asked. "They will rip you to shreds." He explained. I stared at him with a blank look.

Heba stopped laughing and blinked. "Your not kidding are you?" He asked slowly. I shook my head. "Not one bit." I said.

I watched as Heba sigh and scratch the back of his head. "In cell six hundred and sixty six. Real original huh?" Heba said. I frowned that was only a cell down...right behind me.

"They are right behind my bunk?" I asked.

Heba grinned. "Nope they are in this cell, they are just out in the showers." He explained as if it was obvious. I blinked and crawled under the bed and grabbed my blanket and pillow and curled into a ball and scooted into the wall as far as I could.

I closed my eyes and waited. I heard Heba laugh and fall back onto his bunk. "Wow you really have know idea do you." he said in between laughs. I whimpered and curled into a tighter ball.

Heba stopped laughing as soon as the cell door opened. I froze as something grabbed my leg and pulled me out from under the bed and dangle me in the air by my foot.

I looked down to see demonic cat like feet, the toes were clawed. I looked up and saw its face and froze. He looked a lot like me. Only difference was his hair was tipped in crimson and and his skin was a dark tan, his were a blood thirsty crimson. Boy did he look pissed.

"Umm hi..." I said with an awkward smile. I waved slightly. Heba looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh his ass off. His hand was cupped over his mouth and his eyes were watering.

I glared, before I knew it was was tossed into the wall harshly, I heard a sicking snap. "YUGI!" Was all I heard before my world went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up sometime later, my head hurt and well I felt something odd...I slowly opened my eyes and look up to see Heba. "God your the last person I want to see when I wake up." I mutter. Heba frowned and pouted. "Your so mean, I'm hurt." He said placing his hand over his heart.<p>

"Well your face hurts me, but you don't see me complaining know do you?" I asked. I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of the head. I felt dry blood. "What the hell happened?" I asked looking at Heba.

Heba frowned slightly. "Atemu threw you into a wall." He said. I blinked, and stared at him. "Wow, sounds like a lot like you." I said. Heba blinked and chuckled lightly.

"It is instinctive I guess." Heba said. "Someone or thing invades are territory we get defensive and make sure it is not dangerous, if it is we kill it, if not we will kill it anyways." He said with a chuckle.

I blinked. "I see, now I fully understand why I killed those people..." I said looking passed Heba and staring at the wall. Heba came into my vision. "Yu~gi." He purred. I blinked and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

Heba smirked. "You went all glasses eyes on me, thinking about your lover?" He tease. I stared at him and sighed. "I don't believe in love." I said truthfully.

Heba blinked and poked me in the head. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, I shooed his hand away. "Like I said." I said.

Heba got on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I blinked and stared at him. "What are you doing." I asked. "Giving you a hug." He said.

"A what?" I asked. "What is a 'hug'?" I asked staring at him, his head was in my lap and his arms were around my waist. Heba looked up at me with shock eyes.

"You really are messed up." He said. I raise and eyebrow. "What was your first clue?"

The amethyst eyed demon just stared at me. "Were have you been most of your life?" He asked.

I blinked and frowned. "I a cellar at my foster fathers house, I been there sense I can remember..." I said trailing off for a moment. "Nothing wrong with that, I went to a high school, made human friends, went home got abused, almost raped, thrown into a cellar and repeats the next day." I said. "Sounds normal for me." I explained.

Heba just stared at me. "You never been hugged before, kissed, read stories to, I mean really!" Heba Exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Not that I can remember, jeez you make it sound like I am missing out on something important." I said, I shifted and pulled his arms off of me and sat a few inches away.

Heba frowned, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You missed out on a lot, what happened to the bastard?"

I grinned and chuckled. "I ripped out his heart and ate it in front of him." I said happily. "Not the first time I ate a heart, his was very bitter though." I said tapping the side of my chin.

Heba just stared at me and blinked. "You mean in this form" He pointed at me. "Ate human hearts and drank blood!"

I nodded. "Yes, I drank your blood didn't I." I stated as if it was obvious.

* * *

><p>Later that day I met him again. This time he just stared at me like a piece of meat, it was really uncomfortable. Oh well what can I do...<p>

Another male was with him, he looked like me a lot difference is more demonic looking than me and the tips of his hair was amethyst, that was the only difference.

Heba was asleep above me, snoring quietly.

The two demons just stared at me, watching my every move. I was sitting with my knees to my chest and my head on my knees looking at them making sure the didn't move. I knew for a fact my eyes were crimson at the moment.

All the lights were out and it was midnight, and yet I couldn't sleep never really could to tell you the truth. I never really felt safe enough to.

I looked away from them and stared out the glass window and looked at the bright moon.

"What is your name boy?" A baritone voice asked. I turned my head and looked at them. "Yugi." I said, I kept my gaze even with theirs.

The pale ones eyes narrowed dangerously.

The tanned one growled lowly. "Your full name." He hissed. I blinked and glared at them. "Yugi Hikari Sennen." I spat. "Good enough for you?" I growled darkly.

They both froze in their place, eyes were wide and well shocked to say the least.

"What?" I asked looking at them. For some odd reason I didn't like the fact they were like well...frozen.

The pale one stood up and walked forward and stood in front of my bunk. "Yugi..." He whispered softly. I blinked and slowly pushed away from the wall. I didn't trust him at all. Heba said something about them I just don't remember what.

"What?" I asked softly. The pale demon, grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I froze and went stiff, but relaxed once I smelled something familiar from him. An odd memory came to me, but it was fuzzy something about laughing and someone smiling.

I closed my eyes. "Mama..." I whispered softly. I felt him go stiff for a second before I felt something wet on my neck. "My little one..." He whispered softly.

* * *

><p>BC: NOW CRY! Cute ending no, trust me it is not over yet, not even close! ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Where everthing comes to play

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey (forgot to put this pairing in ^^;)

Who is Heba really, I am going to let you guess *smirks

* * *

><p>My head was in my mothers laps as he ran his claw like finger through my hair, I didn't want to be close to the other demon whose name was Atemu, I sort of feared him. He was on the other buck staring at me, I wanted to curl up in a ball and be submissive, but on the other hand I couldn't, my pride was to big.<p>

My mother looked beyond happy that he could see me yet angered and confused I could feel the emotion roll off of him, to was really comforting to tell you the truth.

I wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep. but I couldn't I fear this was just a dream, a very horrible nightmarish dream, I would be back in the cellar, bleeding wasting away into nothing...I blinked and just laid there listing to my mothers calming heartbeat, I wonder what his blood tasted like. I shook those thoughts away mentally. I don't think Atemu would like that very much, even though I have yet to control my blood lust, after all I was barely even a toddler in there eyes. I was still nothing but a baby.

I don't are I really don't but what if they treat me like 'he' did what if this is all just an act so they can break me after all they are demons nothing more and nothing less. I know they are powerful, I mean I heard the rumors I did the research on them, but I know I am going to need proof. Someone is going to try and do something and it isn't going to be pleasant.

"Why don't you sleep."

I snapped from my thoughts and looked at Atemu and blinked. "What?" I asked. He frowned and looked down at me. "Why don't you sleep?" He asked again, he doesn't seem to like to repeat himself.

I shifted slight in my mothers lap, and looked away. "I don't know..."

"Don't you dare lie to me boy." He snapped.

"I have a name and it is not boy, it is Yugi so please use it." I said softly.

"Than tell me." He hissed darkly. I looked up at him. "Why do you care?" I asked.

That seem to shut him up. I waited for answer. "Because you are my kit."

I frowned lightly. "Kit?"

"Baby." Yami explained, looking at Atem. "He does care, he is just being a prick because he hasn't been fed properly lately." Yami finished softly.

Atemu hissed lightly and folded his hands. Yami looked back at me and smiled slightly before frowning. "Will you answer his question?"

I sighed, and nodded. "I never felt safe where I was at, I lived in a cellar sense I could remember. I was abused, almost raped, starved...well you get the picture. Anyways, I never slept always feared that 'he' would come back and hurt me even more, I tried to get help but nobody believed me, not the social workers, the schools the police." I said softly. "I haven't slept in a very long time, it started when I was five, I remember him walking towards me and Timaeus, she was giving me an apple slice when he..." I couldn't continue it was too much but they needed to know I could feel the anger roll off their forms.

"He grabbed Timaeus and pulled her down the stair and outside screaming...that was the last time I saw her...police came and asked if we seen her but he lied and said no. She took off..." I said.

I whimpered lightly. "After that day he would get his hands on anything and beat me with it, if I was lucky he would leave me on the floor bleeding, but half the time I wasn't." I said softly.

Tears slowly burned at my eyes, this is why I don't like talking about my past. It makes these things come out of my eye. "What he do was drag me into the basement and grab the Vaseline pour it on my wounds. He was fascinated at the fact that I healed so quickly."

I took a breath. "When I was Six I found out what I was, I would find what ever I could and drink there blood...I never did it to animals though...they were nice to me...I usually found junk people and drank there blood, not all but some...it was awful but worth it, after that the cravings got worse to the point where I went after 'him' it was once though, it hot me upside the head with something metallic and the next thing I new I was in the cellar bleeding from multiple places, "I sighed softly and curled into a ball. "After that I never left the cell only to go to school, come home and be beaten, it happened everyday..." I said.

"I had enough last month was the last straw, he went after Ryou and Malik and I ripped put his heart and ate it non front of him." I finished, by that time the water just fell from my eyes. I was done, I told them everything. I felt arms wrap under me and hold me close. I opened my eyes and looked to see Yami was holding my close rocking me in his arms slightly.

I relaxed into his embrace knowing know he wasn't going to hurt me, he was going to protect me. He was here, he was my mother...I buried my face into his chest and cried for the first time in years I cried and it felt so good to. I just let everything out I was silent though I don't want to get anyone in trouble. I didn't hear Atemu walk over before it was to late. I opened my eyes to see that I was in between Atemu and Yami.

Yami had his arms wrapped around me, with his wing wrapped around Atemu and I, Atemu had his arms wrapped around Mother and I with his wing wrapped around us, mom's wings were under Atemu's wrapped around him making a blanket. I felt both of their tails wrap around my ankle and waist, keeping me from going anywhere with waking them up.

I didn't know what to do, I stared at mom's chest not knowing how to deal with the situation it was not something I was use to. I heard humming, and looked up to see Yami humming softly. I felt At-dad start playing with my hair, I felt my eyes drooping and becoming heavy.

Before I knew it I was asleep, I was sleeping peacefully, I knew this was going fast even for me, but it felt nice.

* * *

><p>Yami's Pov~<p>

I looked down at my kit who was know asleep. I felt so heart broken so angered at the fact that Yugi had to go through all of that...every single day for sixteen years sixteen long painful years.

He has yet to even figure out who he really is, once he turns into his demon form he will no longer be his sixteen year old self he will be back to the way he was before he was taken.

I looked over at my mate whose eyes burned with rage and sadness. "What are we going to do now?" I asked. "If he transforms back, he will only be taken away again." I whisper softly tightening my hold on Yugi, I smiled lightly when I started to hear him purr softly, he had a peaceful look on his face.

Atemu chuckled and nodded. "We will have to change him and Heba back to their original state." He whispered softly. His crimson eyes trained on Yugi's sleeping form.

I nodded. "But when, you know for a fact it is dangerous to keep Yugi and Heba in these forms for so long it is only a matter of time before they turn completely made." I explained. "Yugi already ate a heat of evil, we don't know how many other he has eaten already, he already drank human blood as a young age, he is close to berserk." I explained worriedly.

Atemu bit his bottom lip. "I know love, I know...I need a few days to think of something, I'll have to talk to Akefia, Mariku, and Seto to see what we can do." He said brushing stray hairs out of my face.

I nod slightly and scooted closer to Atemu, making sure that Yugi was hidden away.

Atemu chuckled and purred softly and held the both of us close.

"Right know we have to worry about Yugi and his emotional and mental state, he is a walking doll with a death wish tagged to him." Atemu said softly kissing the top of Yugi's head and holding him closer to his chest along with Yami.

Atemu blinked and looked down at Yugi who was growling in his sleep and purring at the same time.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, he looked so cute.

"He still does that in his sleep." Atemu mumbled softly and stroked Yugi's cheek calming him down instantly.

"It seems as though his mind is still as what is was before, but his body in that of a sixteen year old human, yet he strikes out like a wounded animal fighting like a stubborn fool." Atemu whispered softly.

I chuckled. "Sounds a lot like you." I grinned cheekily.

Atemu pouted and stuck his tough at me. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Yugi cooed softly making the both of us look down at him, he had moved over so he was curled up into Atemu's chest.

"You know he looked a lot like you." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he has the sharp features, his height and submissive nature." I whispered softly. "He has become a real handsome boy over the years, he may look like me but he acts like you." I said softly.

Atemu nodded. "He will attack me for dominance one day, most likely when we turn him back into his original form." My mate said softly. "but he will learn quick who really is the Alpha."

I nodded. "Just don't hurt him, he is not going to know any better." I said softly looking at him in the eyes. Atemu nodded. "I would never hurt him on purpose."

I nodded and yawned, I curled around Yugi and smiled softly. I kissed Atemu's lips before kissing Yugi's head and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Dog house and the plan

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey (forgot to put this pairing in ^^;)

Who is Heba really, I am going to let you guess *smirks

* * *

><p>A few days have passed sense Yugi had come to the prison, Yami and Atem had followed him everywhere, and well everywhere. Just not to the bathroom.<p>

Heba and Yugi had started to bond slightly, Heba has been showing him affection, that he should not be showing until he was of age.

Atem had to hit him a few times for that. But he did it the next day afterwards.

Yami knew it was signs that he was claiming Yugi as his mate. He thought it was cute and funny all at the same time.

Atem was now in the showers with Yami.

Yugi was in the cell curled up in a ball sleeping. Heba was curled around him watching the outside world. He growled whenever someone got to close to the cell. It was mostly at the guards; they got to close, but I guess they were only looking out for Yugi, after all he was human, but they don't know the whole truth.

Yugi cooed softly in his sleep and snuggled up into the warmest thing closest to him which would be Heba.

* * *

><p>Atem and Yami where in the lunchroom waiting for the others, they needed to talk about a way to get out of here.<p>

Yami was sitting on the table edge sharping his claws humming to himself. The other prison mates looked the other way fearful. Yami was in a good mood which meant trouble for them.

A happy mother meant a very unpleasant day for the others, especially to the whole prison, even Atem didn't dare make look at Yami fearing he would fell his wrath, after all he was on a very tight leash. literately.

Atem told him what he did once he saw Yugi, attacked him and threw him against the wall. Yep, so if Atem was in the dog house so was everybody else.

Not even the warden will do anything about it. They all knew for a fact never piss of a mother, or go near the cub or Mama will kick your ass and or kill you.

Atem stared at the table blankly listing to Yami hum happily. He looked at the door and at the clock every few second waiting for the others to come and well save him from Yami.

"Yo!" A voice called out, Atem looked back and smirked to see Joey grinning like a madman he was.

"Hey Joey, where are the others?" He asked looking behind the blond.

Joey chuckled and smiled at Yami and Atem. "They went to see Yugi of course, if they can get close to the cell without Heba attacking them." Joey explained softly.

Yami looked over at Joey and growled. "They even think about touching him, I will rip their hands off and shove it up their asses." He said smiling sweetly.

Joey chuckled and smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, whatever you say Yami." He muttered looking at him with his head downcast.

Yami looked away and listened for anything usual happening. He went back to his claws.

Atem looked at Joey and back at his mate. "They are on their own, I am in the dog house already." he murmured the last part. His crimson eyes looking at Yami who was smirking evilly.

Joey chuckled and nodded, his honey brown eyes shinned with humor. "What did you do?" He asked sitting down next to him.

Atem glared at Joey. "Threw Yugi against the wall when I first saw him, it slipped out and well you know the rest. " He muttered softly, knowing Joey could hear him.

Joey is the red eyes black dragon, his wings were black and scalded, his tail was black and spiked slightly, on his head were horns laid on his head coming out of his skull, only difference was that his eyes were a honey brown and not blood red.

* * *

><p>Heba was curled around Yugi sleeping.<p>

Yugi was awake looking over Heba staring out into the open. He was looking at nothing really, all he knew was that he was hungry. He didn't know what he was craving, all he knew was that his mother had it.

So he was going to wait until his mom came back. He started to kneed the blanket and purring softly, his eyes became lidded.

Heba tightened around him and started growling and purring at the same time. He was protecting Yugi while he slept.

Yugi curled into Heba and closed his eyes and started to suckle on Heba's side.

He didn't know why but he felt compelled to do so.

He heard a noise and looks out of the cell to see others smirking/staring at him. "Well well, he is nothing but a pup." Bakura said. Yugi stared at him and cocked his head to the side, he had long white hair and sharp features, brown eyes, pale skin. He has wolf ears and a tail.

The other had tanned skin with a double 'T' under his right eye. With gray ears and a tail. He looked just like the other.

"Yeah, he isn't wind yet from his mother, and yet he is in this form." The tanned male said.

The other one, he was the tallest out of all of them, he had ice blue eyes and pale skin, he had brown hair, and white wings on his back flatten in a relaxed fashion.

There were two others, they looked human, only difference was that they smelled weird like sulfur. What were they, Yugi felt his hair bristle, and his body prickle at seeing all of them.

He growled threatening, wanting them to leave.

The tallest of them chuckled. "Looks like he wants us to leave." He said with amusement. "He has become territorial already, I wonder what else he is." Seto wondered walking up towards the cell slowly. Knowing full well that Yugi could strike out at any moment.

"I haven't seen my nephew in a long time, sixteen years is a long time." Seto said chuckling.

Yugi growled and glared at him. Seto backed up and chuckled. "We should go, Yugi is not in the mood to see anyone today, he is really hungry for mothers milk." He said walking away and towards the lunch room.

They knew that Atem and Yami needed to talk about Heba and Yugi. Bakura, Seto, Akefia, Marik, and Mariku walked towards the lunchroom.

'Whatever you have planned Atem, it better be a good one.' Seto thought, his eyes bored ahead. They could escape easily, they just need to find out and take out all those guards and the damn warden, if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

><p>Yami turned his head and looked at the doors his claws were sharp and deadly, he sniffed the air. "They're here." Yami said looking down at Atem who was talking with Joey.<p>

Atem looked at Yami and at the door and nodded, turned and leaned against the table and looked at the door with a dark expression. A smirk was on his lips and his fans showed like pearls.

He had a very good idea and he was ready to share with the class. He knew how to get out of here, and well they just need a time and a set up. Than freedom at last.

Seto and the others walked through the door and over towards the table and sat down. "So dingo what do you have in mind?" Bakura asked.

Atem turned around and smirked. "A very hungry kit." He said.

Everyone stared at him in surprise. Yami was the only one not surprised by this, after all he came up with it. No one or thing can touch or harm a berserk kit, it was nearly impossible, all dear loving mother had to do was let Yami feed from him. It was the best thing for him at the moment anyways.

"Are you crazy he will kill everyone." Jory whispered harshly glaring at Atem, who just shrugged.

"Heba, Yami, and I have nothing to worry about." He mused cocking his head to the side.

"Your an ass." Seto spat dangerously. Atem chuckled darkly. "Be an uncle and get to know him, he wont attack family or friends for that matter as long as you stay away from his play mate." Atem said.

Bakura nodded. "Okay I'm in, better than staying in this hell hole." He muttered. His silent mate nodded in agreement. Marik and Mariku grinned like mad men. "Indeed we are in, after all bloodbath for all right?" Mariku said his grin becoming sinister.

"What do we have to lose?" Joey asked looking at everyone.

No one said a thing after all everything was already in their hands for the taking. They had a lady luck on their side.


	6. Chapter 6 Breakout and Transformation

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey (forgot to put this pairing in ^^;)

Who is Heba really, I am going to let you guess *smirks

* * *

><p>After Yami and Atem had talked with the others, they went back to the cell. Yugi was curled up against Heba sleeping soundly, Atem saw buries on Heba's side from Yugi's suckling on him.<p>

Atem shook his head and laid on his bunk and leaned up against the wall on his side comfortable. Yami was sitting up against him sitting Indian style. His crimson amethyst eyes trained on his Kit and Heba.

His eyes were bright and loving, he had a small smile on his face. Atem shook his head and smiled lightly. "You really missed him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Yami looked back at Atem like he was crazy, well technically he was. "Of course I have missed Yugi, he is my baby, my kit for god sake, I would do anything for him." He said, his face was marred with a soft frown.

Atem nodded and crawled off the bed and walked over towards Heba and Yugi. He gently picked up Yugi and held him like a baby, his left arm supported him and he walked back over towards his Mate and placed him in his lap.

Yami blinked and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Why did you hand me Yugi?" He said looking down at Yugi who was curled in a small ball sleeping soundly.

"Yugi needs to feed soon, or he will attack one of us to get it." Atem explained sitting back down behind Yami and curling around the both of them, a soft smiled on his face. His Crimson orbs closed and listened for Yami to start feeding Yugi.

Yami looked at his mate for a second and sighed softly. He knew that his was the only way for Yugi to return to normal.

He lifted up Yugi ti his chest and held him there, he looked down at Yugi who latched onto his nipple and started to suckle.

The milk type substance fell into Yugi's mouth as he continued to suckle happily in his sleep. He started purring softly and mewed every now and than.

Yami purred and held Yugi close, his muscles became relaxed and his eyes became lidded. He never knew that having Yugi suckle on him could be so relaxing, and well he never knew he as so tense and stiff. He heard Atem purring loudly, he was content.

Heba mewed softly in his sleep and curled tighter into a ball and his wings flickered slightly.

Yugi pulled away for a moment and attached himself back onto the nipple again and clung to Yami.

* * *

><p>After a while Yugi had his fill and was passed out in Yami's lap, he was purring and smiling slightly. He looked peaceful and relaxed.<p>

Yami looked down at his kit and smiled softly. "Atem, what will happen to Yugi after he goes berserk?" He asked looking down at his relaxed mate who was staring at nothing in particular.

Atem blinked and looked at Yami. "What was that love?" He asked sitting up slightly, hid crimson orbs trained on his mate. Yami sighed slightly and looked at his kit who was sleeping in his arms peacefully.

"What will happen to Yugi after he has gone berserk?" He repeated his question, his crimson-amethyst eyes looking at his Kit, his clawed light hands brushing his hair out of Yugi's face.

Atem sighed and smiled slight, his eyes trained on Yugi's face. "He will return to his original state, he will be tired for the next few days, and a little bit weak, but that's about it." He said softly rubbing Yugi's cheek softly.

Yami looked at Atem with worried eyes. "Are you sure nothing bad will happen to him?" He asked, tears were forming in his eyes, stinging them.

Atem nodded. "Nothing will happen to him, he might get a few cuts from the gun fir-"

He was cut off my Yami's growl, Atem looked up and saw Yami glaring at him, anger burn in his eyes. "What?" He hissed.

Atem blinked and chuckled nervously. "We will be by him love,. nothing will happen alright," He took a breath. "if something happens, he will heal quickly, and we will kill the bastard who had hurt him in the first place.

Yami calmed down and nodded slightly. "I just don't like the idea of him being hurt, I mean we are partially using him as a weapon to get out of here." He said softly. He may have come up with it, but that doesn't mean he liked it.

Atem nodded, his crimson eyes looked forward and landed on Heba who was sleeping peacefully. "I know love, I don't like the idea much, but it is just this once, and when we get out Yugi will be able to live a normal life along with Heba." He said. "I wished there was some other way, I really do but from what I see it is the best we got, Yugi wont be as badly hurt, the prison will be destroyed, no one will have to come and live out there lives here like we have down." He said looking at Heba.

Yami followed Atem's eyes and nodded. "I know, Heba knows it best, he has lived here stuck as teenager, damn humans." He growled softly. "They didn't even give him a chance." He whispered softly, his eyes softening.

Atem nodded and jumped over and onto Heba's bunk and curled around him. Sense he met Heba the both of them had raise him as there own, even though he was nothing but and experiment created by the humans. They cared form him as if he was one of their own.

Heba was once a human, his biologic parents sold him to science not wanting him, saying he was nothing but a mistake.

Atem felt for the bot he really did, he met the boy when he was just a baby, he is also trapped much like Yugi. A baby in a grown body.

Atem was going to break the spell along with Yami. He wanted his children to have a childhood. When it comes to kids and babies he was very loving and caring. He is evil and sadistic but not like people think.

With his family and friends he was caring to a point. Family came first in his life, he came second.

Atem fell asleep curled around Heba.

Yami fell asleep as well, Yugi was curled up in his lap asleep as well.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and Yugi had become closer and closer to berserk, he had been drinking more and more of his mothers milk each day.<p>

Right know he was staring out of his cell his eyes glowed with hunger, he was grinning like a madman, he could hear the hearts pounding in his ears, the blood flowing through their veins.

Yugi looked at his father who was sitting behind him purring softly, he wanted his sweet crimson candy. "Can I?" He asked, his eyes becoming slitted and a deep hungry crimson, his fangs had lengthened.

Atem smirked. "Not yet, be patient alright," Atem looked over Yugi. "We have to wait until they let you out." He explained softly.

Yugi whimpered and crawled at the ground," But I want it now." He said his body was aching for it, he wanted to kill, he wanted the blood, he wanted to eat his fill.

Atem nodded, his orbs were dimmed slightly. "Five more minutes, just wait alright." He whispered softly. Yugi whimpered and growled slightly. He looked at the cell gate and growled.

Before Atem or Yami could stop him. Yugi broke the cell and started to attack any one in slight grinning like a mad men. Screams of pain could be heard as well as guns firing.

Atem looked around and ran over towards Bakura's and Akefia's cell and broke it off. He notice that they were sleeping. He smirked and tipped the bed throwing them onto the floor.

Bakura growled and looked up and saw Atem smirking down at them. Akefia chuckled. "Well, it looks like it is time." He mused and stood up. "Lets go get the others." He said picking up his mate up off the floor who was cursing Atem under his breath.

Atem nodded and ran out of their cell and back towards his own. He heard a shot whiz passed him embedding into the cement wall.

Atem looked at the shooter and before he could launch at him, Yugi came up behind the guard and stabbed his hand into the chest and gripped the heart and pulled it out. The man fell to the ground.

Yugi stood there, blood soaked his shirt, his mouth and hands covered in blood. He looked happy. "Wants some?" Yugi asked handing out the heart, his lips were pulled into a sweet smile.

Atem took the heart and ate it whole. Yugi pouted and than grinned. "Am I a good boy?" He asked happy.

Atem licked his lips and purred. "Yes." He said proudly. "I am going to find your mother, go kill or something." He said before running off. He found Heba who was killing drinking blood from a prison guard, he walked passed him and opened the door towards the wardens room only to see Yami inside, intestines fell from the ciline and hung off the desk, seats, and other objects in the room. Blood pooled on the floor and sprayed on the walls. Yami was glaring down at the warden with disgust and hate. His hands were bloody along with his clothes.

Atem chuckled. "Had any fun?" He asked looking up and down his lover, he looked so sexy covered in blood. So very beautiful. Atem walked towards Yami and wrapped his arms around him and licked his neck and cheek.

Yami purred, his eyes closed and leaned into Atem. "Yes I feel much better know." He whispered.

Yami looked at Atem. "Is everyone out?" He asked softly looking up at Atem.

Atem smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Heba has killed the power to the Prison, Yugi is killing off the guards. Bakura and Akefia are getting the others free." He explained kissing along his jawline.

Yami purred and moaned. He froze. A pain filled scream filled the prison.

"YUGI!"

Yami and Atem bolted out of the office and towards the commotion and stopped when they saw Yugi onto the ground a knife was sticking out of his back. A pool of blood surround him.

Heba was looking down at Yugi with horror filled eyes, the man that attacked him was in Heba's grip dead and covered in blood.

Yami slowly walked up towards his kit on all fours and nuzzled him softly. "Yugi?" He choked out. Tears fell from Yami's eyes as he stared down at Yugi.

Yugi groaned slightly and moved his head to side and looked at his mother. "Mama...it hurts...please make it...go away." He said in between gasp pf breath.

Yami nodded and gently and slowly pulled Yugi close to him. "I will baby, Mama will do his best alright, just please stay awake, can you do that me?" He asked softly brushing his blond bangs out of Yugi's face.

Yugi coughed up some blood and nodded. He stared up at Yami blinking ever four seconds.

Yami turned his head towards Heba who stood stiff were he stood. "Heba." Yami called out breaking Heba from his gaze. "I need you to get me the ace-kit, a bowl of hot water, and some bandages." He said. Heba blinked and nodded before running off.

The mother turned and faced Atem who was staring at them. Atem had blood red tears following down his face.

Atem felt like he had failed. He was supposed to protect Yugi from being hurt, he was suppose to keep him safe. He didn't he he left Yugi to find Yami. He failed as a father and a mate. Yugi could die and for what?

"ATEM!" Yami screamed at him, Atem snapped his head towards Yami who was panting slight. He felt his cheeks were wet. "I need your help okay. Just calm down alright." He said softly.

Atem blinked and walked towards Yami and Yugi and knelled on the ground. "What do you need me to do?" He asked in a strained voice.

Yami cleared his voice. "I need you to put pressure on the wound once I pull out the knife alright?" Yami said looking down at Yugi who was looking at Atem and smiling faintly. "You...okay...daddy?" He asked softly, his voice sounded tired.

Atem smiled slightly. "I am okay, what about you?"

Yugi grinned. "Sleep...but mama...said stay...awake." He said softly. His breath was coming in slower, he looked tired.

"I know little one." He said softly. "Once you are all better than you can sleep alright?" Atem said stroking his face softly. Atem heart broke when Yugi's tears fell.

"Okay..." He whispered softly, he looked ahead of him and smiled lightly. "Love you..." He whispered softly to the both of them.

Atem and Yami smiled softly. "And we love you." Yami whispered and kissed his forehead.

Heba came back with the items and knelled on the ground.

"Okay got what you wanted." He said and placed The blow next to Yugi, and the ace-kit. The bandages were placed right beside Yami.

Yami nodded and tore Yugi's shirt gently and quickly. He looked at Yugi who was biting his bottom lip. Yami looked at the knife and gripped the handle and slowly pulled it out.

Blood spilled from the wound and Atem grabbed the towel and placed it on the wound and placed pressure on it.

Atem lifted it up and Yami grabbed the towel and dipped it in water and started to clean the wound out. After that hr grabbed the needle and string and patched Yugi up.

Yugi screamed as the needle went in and out of his body. Atem and Heba held him down so he wouldn't thrash around. Tears poured from Yugi's eyes and cried.

Once Yami finished he cleaned Yugi up and wrapped a bandage around his chest and waist. He picked him up and held him to his chest.

Yami looked down at Atem and Heba, he nodded his head. "We need to go now." Yami said. Atem nodded and grabbed Heba knocked him out and held him close.

Atem looked at his mate who ran ahead of him. He growled and ran after them. "The others are already out." Atem shouted up ahead. Yami looked back and ran out of the door and jumped into the air and took off. Atem followed him he caught up to Yami fairly quickly.

Yami looked at his kit who was now asleep. Yugi had tears falling from his face. Yami felt his heartbreak. He looked at his mate who looked ashamed. "I don't blame you alright, it wasn't your fault." He said to him. Atem looked over at Yami and nodded unsure. He knew he broke the promise.

Nothing could make this any better.

"We need to find a place to land soon." Yami said. "We need to...turn them back." Atem finished. "I know we do, but right know we need to get as far away from the prison as possible."

Yami sighed and flapped his wings going a bit fast. "I know. We need to catch up with the others. They shouldn't be to far ahead of us." Yami said. He sniffed the air and looked ahead.

"Joey and Seto have been through her, their scent is getting stronger." Yami confirmed. Atem sniffed the air and nodded. "Well lets keep moving." Atem growled and sped up.

* * *

><p>The night had come quickly, Atem and Yami had yet to catch up with Seto and the others, but they knew they were close. Their scent's were stronger than ever.<p>

Yami saw a small light off in the distance. "Found them." Yami said tiredly. His wings were sore and his muscles were tense. He had not flown in a very long time, neither had Atem.

Atem smirked and nodded. They flew above the camp site and saw Seto, Joey, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, and Akefia. Atem and Yami slowly flew towards the ground and landed.

"Hey guys miss us?" Atem asked in a smug tone. Yami shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Akefia scoffed. "No." He said buntly.

Atem pouted and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt." He said in mock sadness.

"It hurts to see your face." The wolf snapped. Atem chuckled and walked over and placed Heba on the ground did the same, he placed Yugi next to Heba.

Joey saw the bandage on Yugi and slight pink. "Is he alright?"

Atem looked down at his sleeping kit. "Yes he is fine, he will be sore for a while though, but he will live." He explained softly. His tail twitched wrapping around Yami's.

Yami leaned against Atem and closed his eyes, he was tired, but they needed to make shelter for the four of them.

"We need to change Yugi and Heba back before the day ends." Atem whispered softly as his tail moved up and down Yami's tail. Yami opened his eyes and looked up at his mate ans nodded. "Alright." He said standing up and picking up his kit and walking off into the forest. Atem looked at the others and nodded. He picked up Heba and walked towards Yami.

* * *

><p>Yami placed Yugi down on the ground and smiled softly. He opened Yugi's mouth and bit his own wrist and poured his blood into Yugi's mouth. He than bent down and bit Yugi's neck.<p>

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he was about to let out a scream when Yami's hand cupped his mouth silencing him.

Atem did the same thing to Heba.

The bright moon pooled around them and Yugi and Heba began to glow a faint light. In a flash their bodies were smaller and lighter.

Yugi was crying softly, his small clawed like hands were fisted in the air. His demonic cat like feet kicked lightly and he wiggled trying to get away from whoever was over him.

Atem looked down at Heba, he looked the same but only smaller in size and well sleeping again. He smiled down at the little one and picked him up.

He looked over at his lover who was staring down at his crying and fearful kit. He had tears forming in his eyes. "Yami..." He called out softy. He looked down at his kit who had his eyes closed.

Yami looked up at his mate who had tears running down his face, a smiled was gracing his feature. "He looks just like he did before." He whispered softly.

Yami looked down at his kit and gently and slowly picked him up and held him close to his chest. "Sh, Mama's here, Mama's here." He whispered and slowly rocked his baby.

Yugi calmed down a little and open his little eyes and gave his Mama a watery coo. Yami and Atem smiled softly and sat next to one another. "Hey my little kit." He whispered softly and kissed his little forehead.

Yugi looked at Atem and stared at him. "You know staring is rude little one." He said. Yugi smiled and giggled.

Atem smiled softly and looked at Yami who was purring softly and looking over his kit. "Nothing is wrong with his, the cut is fully healed." He murmured softly. His eyes trailed over the kits body who was giggling every know and than.

Atem smiled and chuckled. "That's good." Atem whispered and held Heba close to him. He knew that their journey had just began, they had a long was to go until they reached their Kingdom.

Yugi yawned and looked at his Mama with sleepy eyes. Yami smiled and held Yugi to his chest and stood up slowly and Yugi snuggled into him and fell asleep.

"Today has been a long day..." Yami whispered softly as he looked down at his kit and Heba. Atem nodded in agreement. "Now all we have to do is build a shelter."

Atem groaned and looked down. "I don't wanna." He whined. "Too bad." Yami said softly.

Atem pouted and stood up and walked back to camp with a very happy and over protective mother. Things have just been turned up side down.

* * *

><p>BC: Well tell me what you think! ^^<p>

I have a poll up on my profile please check it out, any who. Please Review w


	7. Chapter 7 A normal day in camp

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey (forgot to put this pairing in ^^;)

Who is Heba really, I am going to let you guess *smirks

* * *

><p>After Yami and Atem had returned to the camp the other cooed over Yugi and Heba. Mostly Joey, Marik, and Bakura, the others went to help Yami and Atem set up there shelter, it took more than a few hours, by the end all of them were tired. Atem and Yami grabbed the sleeping bags and blanket and pillow. They were the extra ones that Seto and Joey grabbed.<p>

Seto gave them the extra mattresses they had stolen from the prison. Atem placed them in the small house like shelter and handed them to Yami who made the beds, off to the side of the bed in the near wall was a small bed built for two babies.

Bakura walked in and handed the babies to Yami who placed them in the small bed and covered them in the extra blanket.

Atem was in the creek washing the blood off from the prison. Once Yami was finished with the shelter he went towards the nearby creek and washed off the blood as well. He hated being dirty.

Atem smiled and looked at his lover and purred softly. He walked over towards him and kissed his lips gently. Yami responded and wrapped his arms around his neck. Atem pulled away and nuzzled his mates neck and purred softly. "Love you." He whispered softly.

Yami smiled and kissed his mates lips. "And I you, now lets dry up and get to bed." He said yawning.

Atem nodded in agreement, he slowly let go of his mate. He took his mates hand and got out of the water and grabbed his clothes and Yami's and hung them in the branch.

The others were asleep in there shelters/Dens. Atem walked into their shelter and crawled into the bed followed by Yami.

Atem grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, Yami curled into Atem's chest and yawned again.

Atem smiled down at his lover and looked over at the kits who were sound asleep. Heba was holding Yugi in his arms and Yugi was curled in a small ball.

Atem smiled and looked back at Yami who was fast asleep. Atem leaned into the bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep faster than he expected to.

* * *

><p>Atem woke up late in the afternoon. Yami was still asleep beside him. But will mews could be heard from the small bed behind him. He yawn and stretched and sat up slowly and looked over at the kits to see that Heba was under Yugi who was gumming Heba's wing. Heba was looking pretty upset.<p>

He had a pout on his face and tear in his eyes.

Atem chuckled and got off the bed and walked over towards the kits and picked up Yugi and pulled him away from the other. Heba looked up at Atem and cooed cutely giving him a toothless smile. Atem smiled and picked up Heba and sat back on the bed.

Yugi tried getting away from Atem's and out of arms and so did Heba. Atem blinked and chuckled knowing what they wanted. He let them go and watched as the crawled awkwardly towards Yami who was laying on his side facing Atem and the kids.

Once the kits reached Yami them both latched onto Yami's nipples suckling. Yami's eyes snapped opened and he looked down at the kits who were feeding. He yawned and curled around them snuggling into the blankets.

Atem chuckled softly and watched them feed for a moment before getting up and kissing Yami's forehead. "I am going to go hunt prey alright." He whispered softly. Yami looked up at Atem with sleepy eyes and nodded, Yami was purring loudly. So were the kits.

Atem walked put of the shelter and sniffed the air the others were still asleep. He growled in delight and walked towards the creek and grabbed his know dry and clean clothes.

He put them on and flew over the creek and went to find his prey.

Later that evening he came back with a buck and a few rabbits. He placed the deer by the fire place and walked into his and Yami's den and found that he kits were fast asleep. Yami was awake and looking at them with loving and protective eyes.

Atem walked onto the bed and placed dangled on of the rabbits in front of Yami.

Yami looked up and smiled. He grabbed the animal and ripped its flesh and began to devour it with relish. He was careful not to wake the sleeping kits on the bed.

Atem did the same, once they were done with the rabbit he placed the bloody bones in the fire pit and went to the creek and washed the blood and fur off.

He hated eating fur. But it was good when it was used to make for clothing and blankets.

He knew that Yami was cleaning/licking the blood off of himself. He knew Yami wasn't going to leave the den anytime soon. The kits were to young at the moment.

Atem sat by the fire pit and started to skin the animal of its coat. The others had already gotten the buckets and made lines for the meat.

He had taken off his shirt so that the blood wouldn't get on his clothes.

He placed the meat on the lines so they would dry out. He walked over towards the creek and began to clean off the deers hide. He was making a blanket for the kits, he knew that winter was just around the corner. He wanted to be ready in the mean time.

* * *

><p>Seto and Akefia woke up a few minutes later after Atem went to the creek to wash of the hide. They sat on the log seat and looked at the deer meat hanging from the wire.<p>

"Must be Atem." Seto said in a grumpy tone. He was still tired as hell. His wings were sore, and his muscles ached. He and Joey had to carry everything from the prison along with Bakura and Akefia.

Akefia hummed in agreement, he wasn't the one to talk much when he did it was nothing but curses and insults. He was known to get in trouble.

Seto looked at the fire and the fire wood. "We are almost out of wood. I'll go get more." He muttered and got up.

Akefia nodded. "I'll go get some prey." He replied transforming into a sliver wolf and taking off into the woods.

Seto scoffed and walked off tiredly. God he hated camping with the passion.

Atem returned to camp, he sniffed the air and shook his head Seto and Akefia was up and off. He growled to himself and hung the hid and clipped it to the wire for it to dry.

A pained mew came from his den and he bolted over towards it to see that Yami had bit Heba's wings lightly. Yami growled and glared at the smaller. Atem sighed and lend against the frame and watched. Heba was whimpering softly and crawled away from Yami and hid from Yami.

Atem walked over towards Yami and the kits and sat on the bed. "What was that about?" He asked looking at Yami who was growling lightly.

Atem raise and eyebrow. "Heba was getting a bit to cocky and tried to dominate me." Yami said looking at the kit who was sniffling.

Atem sighed softly and nodded in understanding. "Just don't hurt him to badly."

Yami stared at Atem. "I will never hurt them Atem, you of all people should know that." He hissed sharply. Atem shrunk back a little. "Okay okay, calm down." He growled lowly.

Yami snorted and looked at Heba and his features softened. He leaned down and nuzzled Heba softly. Heba was no bigger than a few inches bigger and wider than a football. More like one and a half. Yugi was smaller though, no bigger.

Atem watched at Yami comforted Heba and licked his wing gently and soothingly.

He smiled softly when Heba cooed and purred softly. He laid flat on his stomach being submissive.

* * *

><p>A few days later was the wolf demon was off hunting again, Akefia had came back with a small baby fawn. Seto came back with a whole lot of fire wood and moss. A few leaves and other things to build a fire with and fix the shelters if need be.<p>

Atem was talking with Mariku and Marik. While Bakura and Joey was in Atem's and Yami's den talking and playing with Yami and the kits.

Everything had calmed down, everyone was relaxed and well sore but that will soon go away. All they needed to do was relax and enjoy the freedom they had.

Atem walked away from Marik and Mariku to check up on his mate and kits. He looked at them and sniffed the air. He felt compelled to do this every once in a while. he was going through his overprotective mate and Daddy phase.

Yami was acting like an overprotective mother and growling at Joey and Bakura who did something they were not suppose to do with the kits. Joey had once taken the kits outside of the den only to be attacked by a very angry mother.

Joey had asked Atem if he could take the little ones out of the den so that they could get some fresh air. Apparently Yami didn't get the memo.

After that Joey had stayed away from his friends den because every time he went near the shelter Yami would growl threateningly at him. So he stopped go by there.


	8. Chapter 8 Daddy Mommy Heba and Yugi

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey (forgot to put this pairing in ^^;)

Who is Heba really, I am going to let you guess *smirks

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks sense the demons had made camp. Yami and the kits had adjusted well, Yami still would not come out of the shelter, the only time he did was when he went to the bathroom and take a bath.<p>

Right know Yami was at the creek taking a long and need bath. Yugi and Heba were on the bed play fighting. Heba was winning it seemed but Yugi took the advantage and kicked him in the stomach and sat on top of him and giggled cutely when Heba mewed in defeat.

Atem was suppose to be inside watching them, but he had left hid post and went with Seto to go hunt prey along with Mariku, Akefia, and Bakura. Marik was in his den cleaning it out and letting the blankets and sheets dry out.

Yugi and Heba fell off the bed and onto the floor in a pile of Atem discarded clothes. Yugi cooed and popped out of the clothes and mewed, boxers laid on the top of his head. Heba popped out beside him and shirt dragged along his head.

Yugi frowned at the object on his head and shook it off only to land on top of Heba, who had just taken the shirt off his head.

Heba hissed at Yugi. Yugi blinked and looked at Heba who had his cheeks puffed out. Yugi cooed and grabbed the boxers off his head and threw it on hte ground like it was useless. Well to him it was, his barely wears clothes, all he wears is a diaper. Heba wears a diaper too but he always takes it off and hands it to Atem or Yami and goes off to play with Yugi.

Yugi got out of the pile of clothes and crawled towards the door following him was Heba who crawled after him mewing cutely.

Yugi crawled out of his nest/den and into the outside world. It was so big and scary. But he kept going there were so many places to discover. Heba looked around and cooed. Hey if Yugi could do than so can he.

Yugi crawled into the bushes and waited for Heba before continuing on his his little adventure.

Before they knew it, they were lost, hungry, scared, and really tired. Heba was in tears, he mewed and crawled up into Yugi and clung to him.

* * *

><p>In the camp Yami returned to the den to find that Atem wasn't there and neither was his kits. He looked around the den and in Atem's pile of clothes that they stole from the city s few miles out.<p>

Panic set in, his heart race a mile a minute. He growled darkly and walked out of the den and towards Marik's den. "Marik I need your help." He hissed darkly. Marik peeked out of his den and looked up at Yami who looked very and I mean very pissed off. "Whatchu' need Yams?" He asked cocking his head to the side slight in curiosity.

Yami looked at him. "Atem was suppose to watch the kits while I bathe, but when I come back he is gone along with my kits." He growled.

Marik blinked. "Atem left when you went to the creek, he went hunting with the others, and I thought that the babies were with you." He explained.

Yami blinked and stared at Marik. "You mean Atem left the kits alone?"

Marik thought about it and than nodded. "It seems so." He said looking up at Yami.

Yami nodded and sniffed. Marik blinked. "Are you alright?" He asked almost fearfully, he knew that Yami would blow at any moment.

Yami looked up at Marik and glared. "Atem ran off, because hanging out with his friends is more important than his own family, and now my kits are missing." He snapped. "They are mostly like lost, hurt, hungry, tired, or worse kidnapped or attacked by a wild animal or human!" He growled, tears came to Yami's eyes.

Marik took a step back, he opened his mouth to say something but Yami was already gone. Marik blinked. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Yami sniffed the air for any signs of his kits. He feared the worst at this moment, but he needed to be calm and collected at this moment. Once he got back to the den than he could go off.<p>

He got on all fours and sniffed the air, he use his ears to listen to any noises at all.

He stepped forwards and caught scent of a sweet sweet. His eyes widen he knew who that belong to. He stood up and followed it. He looked ahead to see a ditch, it was wide and deep. He walked over towards it to see Yugi and Heba trying to climb out off it. Yugi was trying to use his hands and claws to climb up the wall but he was still to weak.

Heba was crawling around looked up trying to find away out.

"Yugi, Heba!" Yami called out gaining there attention. Yugi and Heba mew out to him pitifully. They were covered in mud and blood. Heba was the most damaged out of them, the side of his head was bleeding.

Yami crawled into the ditch that went up to his shoulders, he picked up his kits and held them close to his chest. He opened his wings and jumped into the air and took to the sky. He flew above the trees and landed in the middle of camp. He saw Atem and the others appear from the thicket. Atem was dragging a bear with a triumphed look on his face.

His eyes looked locked with Yami's who looked at him with such anger and hate. Atem blinked and looked at the kits in his arms. They were covered in mud and blood.

He cocked his head to the side in question only to have Yami glared at him and walk away towards the creek.

Atem looked back at his pack mates. "What happened to Yami and the kits?" He asked his crimson eyes held bewilderment. Seto, Joey, Bakura, Akefia, and Mariku shrugged or said not a clue.

Atem looked at Marik who shook his head and stared at Atem with disappointment in his lavender orbs. Atem frowned and walked over towards him. "What happened?" He asked again.

Marik looked up at him and sighed. "Go asks your mate dumbass." He spat before walking into his den to finish cleaning it out.

Atem blinked and looked over at the creek and saw Yami bathing the kits who were screaming and fighting with him. Atem gulped slightly and walked over towards Yami and the kits slowly.

Atem stood a few feet away from the creek. "Yam-"

He was cut off by Yami. "You disappoint me, you care so much about your friends that you can't do a simple thing as watching the kit while I bathe." He said calming. Atem blinked and listen he knew that Yami was pissed and that he wasn't done.

"I don't think I can trust you with the kits alone anymore or at all." He continued.

Atem was about to say something when Yami looked over at him. "No you listen to me Atem Castiel Sennen." He spat. Atem flinched at hearing his full name. "I have spent days keeping watch over my kits, while you just run off with your pack and do god knows what. Hell Heba and Yugi almost died today." He growled looking down at Heba who was cooing softly at the water not sure at what he was suppose to do. The blood from his wound was gone, but the cut was still healing very slowly though.

Atem blinked at stared at Heba and Yugi. "What do you mean?" He asked in a cracked voice. Yami glared at him harshly. "They fell into a ditch." He spat.

Atem stared at Yami in horror. Yami sighed and picked up the now clean kits.

He walked over towards Atem. "Your not fit to be a father if you are not willing to look after them when need be." He said before leaving Atem there on the spot to think about his action and what Yami had said to him.

He could hear the mews and coos coming from the kits as Yami walked away and back towards the den which was the nearest towards the river.

* * *

><p>Yami walked into the naked yet safe and clean kits. Yami placed them on the bed and curled around them, he knew that they were hungry. Yugi and Heba crawl towards his chest and latched onto his nipples and began to suckle drinking Yami's milk.<p>

Yami purred softly at the feeling, knowing that his kits were safe was all he needed at the moment. He wrapped his wing around them hiding them from view.

He listen to the sound of them suckling at purrs.

He looked down at them and caress Heba's head gently and smiled as Heba leaned into the touch slightly. They were okay. His kits were okay. Home and safe.

Yami closed his eyes and purred softly. He knew that whatever Atem was thinking at the time would help him realized that Yami can't take care of them on his own, yeah he may be the mother. But he did need help and his space.

The pack had skinned the bear and the rabbits they had caught, they hung the meat to dry. They washed the fur and set it on the wire to wash. They cleaned off the bones and set them to dry.

Atem sat by the creek with a blank expression on his face as he thought about what Yami had said to him. He knew that his family needed him the most right know and yet he left to show off to his pack. He felt ashamed. He could have lost his kits again for the second time and for what? To show off his strength and power that would just be forgotten in a few days.

Atem got up and walked over towards his den and inside it. He looked at the bed and saw that the kits were feeding and Yami was relaxed on the bed purring softly.

Atem made his way towards the bed and laid down and wrapped his arms around Yami holding him close to his chest. He eared a deep growl from Yami.

Atem cleared his throat. "I am an idiot. I let my pride and stupidity take control of my actions. I wanted to show off that I was alpha." He murmured to Yami who stopped growling to listen to Atem.

"I never wanted to make you think that you or the kits were unimportant in my life. You are my life." He whispered softly.

"I am new to this father thing and well I tend to forget how I am suppose to act. Should I be dominate, or should I leave them alone and let them find their own way." He said.

Yami turned his head sense his chest was being attacked by little mouths. "I know what I did wrong..." He whispered softly.

Yami sighed and nodded. "I know I just can't trust you alone with the kits just yet, you will have to earn that back." Yami explained. "But I forgive you." He whispered softly.

Atem nodded and smiled softly. He kissed Yami's neck and up his jawline and than his cheek and lips. He pulled away and purred softly.

"I am glad to hear that." He whispered softly as he curled around his kits and mate. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Yami smiled and kissed Atemu forehead. "Sleep love." He whispered. Atem nodded and instantly feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Yami woke up a few hours later, to see that his kits were in their bed asleep. Atem was no where to be seen. Yami frowned and walked over towards his kits and tucked them in. The blanket was falling on the floor, he than notice that the blanket was made from fur. He sniffed it and smiled.<p>

It was make from deer that Atem had skinned. Yami pulled away from the kits and walked towards the entrance of the den and looked back. He bit his lip and looked at the others at the camp fire talking and laughing. He looked back at the kits and smiled softly.

He walked towards the others and sat by Atem who smiled and wrapped tail around his and gave him a slice of the bears meat it was cooked slightly. Yami smiled at Atem in thanks and started to eat in with relish. He was a very hungry mother.

Bakura was sitting in between Akefia's legs. Marik was in Mariku lap and Joey was leaning against Seto with his eyes closed in contentment.

Yami smiled slightly and finished off his meal before licking off his hands and lips. Atem smiled slightly and looked at the stars.

"Winter is coming soon." He said gaining every ones attention. "We need to move to warmer climate." He explained.

Akefia was the first to speak. "How soon?" He asked. Atem looked at him. "In two months." He said looking back to the stars. "It is going to be a cold winter." He mused softly.

Yami blinked and looked back at his den in worry. Atem notice Yami's movements and smirked. "Don't worry we will get them somewhere warmer." He promised.

Yami looked back at him. "Before winter hits?" He asked looking straight into Atem's crimson eyes. Atem nodded. "Promise." He said softly.

"Okay enough with the mushy love crap." Bakura snapped. "It is disgusting." He muttered.

Atem sighed and nodded. Yami got up and yawned. "Well I am going back to bed." He muttered softly as he kissed Atem's lips and walked back towards his den. He laid himself down on the bed and curled up in the nice comfy blankets he looked over at his kits who were still sound asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Bakura watched as Yami left to his den. "He sure does sleep a lot."<p>

Atem nodded. "He has been watching the kits and playing with them, and even feeding them. Sometimes he has to get up in the middle of the night just to feed or change one of them." He explained.

Mariku raised and eyes brow. "Why don't you help?" He asked looking at Atem who was staring at the fire.

Atem's eyes flickered over towards Mariku before flickering back towards he fire. "Because I fear that I will hurt them or do something wrong." He explained softly. His wings twitched and his tail flickered slightly.

Mariku hummed softly. "Than why not watch him." He said. "See how he does it and copy it." He explained like it was the answer to everything.

Atem looked at the shape shifter. "When did you start making sense?" He asked.

The said person grinned. "When you started acting stupid." He said, Atem raised his middle finger. Mariku pouted. "I'm hurt." He said in mock sadness.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay." He muttered softly before getting up and walking towards his and Yami's den. He went inside and looked at Yami who was snuggled into the blankets and looked at the kits who were still sound asleep.

He sighed softly and fell into the bed and got under the blankets and wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him towards his chest and held him close.

He listen to Yami's breath and soothing heart beat, his crimson eyes started to droop and a yawn escaped his lips. His body curled around Yami's tightly yet comfortably. There was enough space for Yami to move around.

Atem closed his head and fell into a dreamless sleep. Which was bad in his case, because dreamless sleeps only meant one thing in his world. Trouble was on its way and it was rearing its ugly head in his direction.

* * *

><p>When the tanned Demon woke up the next day, he was being crawled in by the kits. Yami was watching with amusement in his eyes. Atem slowly sat up and held Heba in his arms who fussed at him. Atem chuckled softly and placed him by Yugi who instantly tackled the older and gurgled.<p>

Atem looked at Yami. "I had a dreamless sleep." He said bluntly. Yami snapped his head over towards his lover. Fear and panic settled over his feature. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Atem nodded regrettably. He locked eyes with Yami and gently wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He licked the side of Yami's neck.

Yugi relaxed and craned his neck for Atem.

Atem felt his fangs lengthened. He scrapped his fangs across his mates pale neck and ease his way into the pale flesh. Atem pulled his teeth out of his lovers neck and sucked the blood of his mate.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Images came to him. He pulled away and licked the two holes healing them. He looked down at his mate to see a dazed and dreamy look.

Atem chuckled and looked at his kits who were imitating him. Heba was sucking on Yugi's neck who was pretending to be dead. Atem blinked and shook his head. Yami came to and saw the kits.

He blinked and looked at Atem who looked amused.

"We have a very weird family." Yami commented.

Atem hummed in agreement. "I couldn't agree more." He said looked at his kits, who were know acting silly.

Yugi was on his hands and knees, his wings were spread and lifted into the air. Heba just stared at him and looked at Atem and mewed softly and looked back at Yugi and mewed again.

Yugi sat normally and clapped his hands. Heba cheered. By squealing in delight.

Yami chuckled. "It seems that they are making fun of Yugi." He mused looking at Heba who was baby babbling at Yugi who was cooing and mewing every know and than.

"I wonder what they are saying." He hummed. Atem would tell Yami what he saw later but right know he wanted some family time.

Yami shrugged and watched them. "Don't know." Yami murmured softly. His eyes were trained on his little ones who looked at the both of them before smiling and crawling up towards them with toothless smiles on there faces.

Atem watched as Yugi crawled into his lap. Heba crawled into Yami's lap and snuggled into him.

Atem and Yami smiled and curled around them. The two kits were placed in the middle as Atem and Yami were on each side of them.

Today was going to be entertaining.

* * *

><p>BC: I have updated chapter six, seven, and eight all one after the other. It is 2:32 know but to me it has only been one day.<p>

Three chapters in one day wow I am proud of myself. ^^

Please start from Six ^w^

Review please and tell me what you think.

Oh and if you have any idea on who the enemy is or is going to be let me know ^w^


	9. Chapter 9 The boring Trip and the Gate

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey

* * *

><p>Snow had started to fall, Yami would barely leave the warmth of the den, the kits were curled up at his side mewing softly. They had no idea what was going on, it was silent outside, the only thing they heard was the sound of something crunch every now and again.<p>

Heba and Yugi stayed by Yami. They knew something was wrong. Everything was packed and things were missing. Yami was in the den he was dressing Yugi and Heba in clothes.

Hats, gloves, shirts, and a jacket. Once Yami was finished dressing them he picked them up and walked out of the den into the outside world. Heba looked around the outside world with wonder. It was snowing.

He cooed and clapped his hands. Yugi looked grumpy. It was cold, and white, he maybe small but he knew what it was.

Atem was placing all the dried meat in a container and placed it on the planks, the planks were tied together to form a wall, and the wall was tied together by ropes and chains. Joey and Seto carried them in there large scaly paws.

"Okay everything is packed." Atem said strapping it down. Marik and Mariku sat on Joey's back, they would be ridding with him, Bakura and Akefia was on Seto's back. Atem and Yami would be carrying the kits as they flew.

Yami looked back at the den and sighed sadly, he hated leaving and moving all the time. "Why don't we go back to the kingdom?" Yami questioned, his eyes locked with Atem's who was frowning.

"We will but right know we need to find out where we are, the only person who knew was Yugi, and he is unable to speak."

Said Baby looked at Atem with a raised eyebrow. Atem grabbed Heba from Yami and held him close. "Well lets get a move on." Atem said taking to the sky. Yami growled and took off after him. Joey and Seto spread their wigs and flapped them and slowly lifted off the ground, the stuff they had to carry weight like a bag of feathers to them.

Bakura and the others held on tight to the were-dragons tightly.

Once they were in the sky, the air was warmer than on the ground. Heba was fussing at Atem and growling at him. Atem hissed at him in warning. Heba shut up instantly.

Yugi mewed as his wings were fluttered by the wind.

* * *

><p>They had flown over the city without being notice, due to the fact that they were above the gray clouds. Yugi had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Heba was wide wake babbling at Atem. Atem would listen and talk back to him making Heba excited.<p>

Yami flew beside Atem and Heba. "We are in Japan." Yami said looking at Atem who looked back at him.

"I know, it is still to cold here, we have to leave." He said almost sadly. Yami nodded. "Where are we headed?" Yami asked.

Atem chuckled, a wicked grin on his face. "Home." He said. Yami looked at him with a slight smile. "It id going to be a few days though before we get there." He said.

Atem sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know, do you always have to burst my bubble?" He hissed at Yami.

Yami smirked. "Yes, yes I do." He grinned and kissed his cheek only to earn a growl from Atem.

Yami just chuckled and looked forward. He looked down at Yugi who mewed in his sleep and cuddled closer to his mama's chest.

Atem pouted softly and growled at Yami. He looked back and took notice that Joey and Seto were slowing down. Atem stopped and looked at Yami who was questioning him with his eyes.

Atem pointed to the others and Yami looked and nodded. "We should rest for the night." Yami said flying over towards the dragons. "We are going to rest for the night, we are going to find a resting ground." He explained before anyone could asks question. Seto and Joey looked great full and nodded in agreement. So did the others.

Once they found a place to land Seto and Joey instantly fell to the ground. The shape shifters got down and checked over Joey. The wolf mates did the same.

* * *

><p>They set up small shelters so that it would be easier to sleep and stay warm for the night. Atem helped Yami into the shelter, Yami undressed the kits and placed them on the bed.<p>

Yugi and Heba fussed as their wings were messed with, making Atem chuckle. Heba hissed and growled cutely.

Yami hissed back at him and crawled onto the bed and wrapped around them. Yugi didn't fuss much only when Yami messed with his wings.

Yugi curled up into Yami stomach, his wings were folded on his back, and he was curled up in a tight ball sleeping again.

Heba was suckling on Yami, he growled cutely while doing so. Atem laid on the bed and curled around Yami to keep in warm along with the kits.

Atem watched his small family. He was happy that he finally got his wish.

Yami; Atem's mate still doesn't trust Atem alone with the kits are at all. At first when Atem went to pick them up or even play with them He would growl and attack him, viciously.

The kits had grown a bit, Heba could walk now, but Yugi still had a bit of trouble, he could balance himself, so Atem and Yami was letting him go at his own pace. Heba and Yugi have started teething. They baby teeth were coming in.

Yami still breast feed them, they were a bit to young to ate hard food or any food at all. If they did it had to be mashed up into goo. Atem mashed up fruit for them every week along with some meat.

Yugi loved the meat and fruit, Heba loved the meet and growled at the fruit, or he played with it and threw it into Yugi's face who gets up set and attacks Heba, than they both get hurt and mama has to take care of it. Atem watches Yami to see how he does it, and helps out whenever he can which is a lot most of the time.

Yami found out it was funny watching Atem feed the kits, most of the food ended up on him and the kits than in the kits stomach.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the desert lands of Egypt, everything seemed peaceful and relaxed. Atem was glad to be home. Yami felt safe and relaxed, everyone else was tired and hot. They were not use to the hot weather. The kits loved the sand but hated the sinking a lot.<p>

(Atem's pov)

I looked across the desert plan smirking. "We are almost there." I purred in delight, I felt my skin prickle at the sensation of the magic wave lengths in the air and ground. I turned to looked at the others who looked tired and shrugged. They can suffer for a while in the sun it wasn't going to kill them.

I looked at Yami who was supervising the kits as they played in the sand. Heba was growling and snapping at it every time he sunk. Yugi was running on all fours around Yami going in circles.

I shook my head and walked over towards them only for Yami to growl in warning. I shook my head and picked up Heba and took off his heavy clothes and placed him in shorts and a tang top.

Yami did the same for Yugi, but firsts he had to chase him down which looked harder than it really was.

I chuckled and placed Heba back on the ground and watched him walk over towards Yugi awkwardly and talked him to the ground. Only to be kicked off by Yugi and pounced on.

"When will they learn..." I asked no one in particular. Yami looked back at him and shrugged, his amethyst-crimson eyes boring into my crimson with unreadable emotion.

"They're kits Atem they are going to act like this." He said gesturing to them play fighting with each other. Heba had finally managed to pin Yugi and sit on top of him. Looking up at me and Yami with a toothless smile on his face.

I couldn't help but chuckle and smirk at them, Yugi was on the ground puffing out his cheeks. I heard Yami chuckle softly. "It is almost time for them to start training." Yami murmured. "It might be good to start at an early age." He explained.

I growled in agreement. I sniffed the air and looked back at the others who were talking amongst themselves. "Okay guys lets keeping going we are almost to the plate." I yelled out walking over towards Heba and picking him off Yugi who got up and hissed at Heba.

Heba only stared at him and walked over towards Yami and climbed up onto his leg. I looked down at Yugi who was looking up at me. He was crouched on his hands and knees, his tough was sticking out slightly. He was being submissive. This surprised me. I thought he would fight for dominance. Maybe it would happen when he was older.

I gently picked him up and looked at Yami who watched me with a blank look. I placed Yugi on my shoulders and walked over towards Yami who stared at Yugi with wary eyes.

"Lets get going." I said softly, kissing Yami's lips softly. I pulled away to see Heba staring at us than at Yugi and giggled.

"Don't you even think about it." I warned. Heba just clapped his hands and laughed cutely.

Yami chuckled and also placed Heba on his shoulders. "It is much easier to carry them this way." Yami mused.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes and they don't weigh much at all." I stated tapping Yugi's foot playfully, earning a confused mew from Yugi. Making me chuckle and smirk.

* * *

><p>Once we walked towards the plate. I placed Yugi on the ground and set him by Yami. I flew up into the air and closed my eyes and summoned my shadows I lifted my hand into the air and forward. I opened my clawed hand and a purple and black smokey ball that grew and grew. I hummed and opened my eyes and shot my hand forward.<p>

It stopped in mid air and exploded, large black metallic gates opened up and noting but pure blackness loomed inside. I smirked and shot towards the ground and smirked at the others.

"Well what are you guys waiting for get in." I shouted at them. Yami picked up the kits and held them close. He flew up beside me and handed me Yugi who wiggled and mewed out at me.

I smirked and held him to my chest and flew in. Yami was right beside me. The others were behind me leaving the crap behind knowing it would not be need now that we were home again.

And we were not going to leave for a while.

Nor did we think of what laid a head.


	10. Chapter 10 The king has returned

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami Immediately

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey

* * *

><p>Atem flew above trees and land, his face was marred into a deep frown, this place looked horrid. Everything was burned, destroyed and worse. Dead corpse laid along the ground. Atem looked at Yami who was hiding Heba's face in his hands.<p>

He had a look of worry and fear etched into his face. "What happened here?" He asked looking at Atem.

Atem moved Yugi so he was facing his chest, he didn't want Yugi to see the genocide of bodies laying along the ground. "Looks like a war happened while we were gone." He explained Seto and Joey were flying above them looking ahead looking for any sign of movement.

Bakura and Akefia were running along the ground at high speed. One there backs were Malik and Marik holding onto them for dear life.

Atem stopped in mid air and looked at the palace with wide eyes, millions of demons were walking from it carrying bags. The demons looked so old looking, starved, wounded, and hallow.

Atem flew over them and towards the castle, he landed in the court yard and placed Yugi in Yami's arms before walking forward. He passed by the guards who stared at him with wide eyes, their mouths were gaped.

The demon king looked at them sharply. "What has happened?" He demanded to know his crimson eyes screaming with anger.

One guard stepped forward and bowed to Atem. "You uncle has taken over the land, he had stated that you and you mate had been killed." The guard spoke. "He said as your dying wish, that you had put him in charge saying he was the better fit." He explained further. "No one believed it at first, but after the first three thousand years we started to give up hope." He explained.

Atem stared at the guard. "Where is he?" Atem asked in a calmer tone. The guard rose and looked at Atem. "The Kings chambers." He said pointing in the direction.

Atem nodded and looked at his mate with a nod. "Keep them guarded, make sure that no one gets close." Atem Instructed, his crimson orbs leaving Yami's to looked at the guards.

The two guards nodded and walked over towards Yami and took their post. Atem hissed slightly and took off towards the bedroom with fury burning wildly in his chest.

He walked over towards the double doors. He slammed them open to see his uncle over...TIMAEUS?

She looked terrified. Tears were falling from her face, she had been tied down, she had cuts along her body. She looked like she had just been beaten. Atem growled and ran over towards his uncle and gripped his head and slammed him into the wall behind him harshly.

The only thing that could be heard was crash, when he had thrown the bastard, and Timaeus's whimpers.

Atem looked at his uncle that was knocked out cold, and turned to Timaeus who was looking at him with such sadness. Atem cut the ropes with his claws and covered the bare women with the blanket. He set her on the plush chair.

"Guard!" He called out dangerously. The ones that were down the hall ran towards the room with their swords drawn, but once they caught sight of Atem they froze and bowed down to him. "My lord you have return?" It was more of a statement than a question. Atem snorted in detest. "Take him to the prison cell." Atem ordered darkly glaring in disgust.

The men grabbed the naked wannabe king and dragged him to the cells. Atem turned to look at Timaeus who looked shaken and dirty. Atem walked over towards her and picked her up and walked into the bathing chambers and set her down.

"Bathe, wash it away." Atem said gently, his crimson eyes looking over the women. She looked the same as before, turquoise eyes, soft golden tan skin, skin from training, still the same height 5'8.

Timaeus looked at him with tired eyes and nodded. Atem walked out of the room and walked towards Yami and the kits. He saw them in the garden, where he left them. Yami was watching the kits play in the grass rolling around; play fighting. Atem shook his head and walked up towards Yami and clicked his jaw together. Yami looked at him and stood up and broke the kits apart and handed Heba to Atem.

"Timaeus is here." Atem informed looking at Yami.

"Really is she okay, what of Nicolas?" He asked worriedly.

Atem explained what happened when he walked into the bedroom and afterwards. Yami looked pissed yet horrified.

"Where is she now?" He asked. "Bathroom."

Yami nodded and walked passed him at a hurried pace, his eyes were eager.

Atem followed after him, once they got to the room, Yugi was set on the floor. Atem placed Heba on the floor. He sat on the plush chair and relaxed for the moment. His eyes trained on the kits who looked around the room, wonder shined bright in their eyes. Atem smiled slightly at theme.

* * *

><p>Timaeus watched as Atem left the room before taking off the blanket, and turning on the bath water on and waited for it to fill before getting in. She grabbed the soap and washed her body off gently, she was sore and her wrist and ankles were bruised as hell. She was in so much pain. She was lucky that Atem got to her in time before he could get inside her for the first time.<p>

He had lost his patients, and attacked her. Nicolas as in the prison cell, he had been there for a long time, the only reason

Why he was still alive was because she had made deal with 'Him.' She had to do what he said so he may live.

Timaeus visited him everyday when ever she could. Which was rare and short.

Timaeus washed off her body and began to washed her hair of the dirt and grease. She got out and grabbed the outfit that was laid out for her.

She changed into it and walked out to see Yami, Atem, and kits. She smiled softly at them, she was still a little shaky.

Yami walked up to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "Timeaus it is good to see you." His whispered gently. Timaeus hugged her old friend bck gently. "It is good to see you as well my old friend." She whispered in reply.


	11. Chapter 11 Helping hand

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey

Timaeus X Maybe Oc

* * *

><p>Timaeus pulled away from Yami and smiled, she looked tired and worn out. "How are you?" Yami asked concerned for his friend. Timaeus looked at him sadly. "Not to good I have been his <em>majesty plaything for three thousand two hundred and eight nine years<em>." She spat venomously. Yami blinked and nodded. "I am sorry you had to go through that, he will get what he deserves." Yami said gently.

Timaeus nodded and walked away from Yami going towards the door but froze when something grabbed her dress. She looked down to see Amethyst eyes looking up at her. "Tim...my..." The small child cooed softly.

Yami stared at Yugi and Timaeus with a shocked look. Timaeus looked at the child with wide eyes and slight happiness. "Yugi?" She asked softly bending down and sitting on her knees looking at the child in his eyes.

Yugi smiled and purred in affirmative. Timaeus pulled the kit into her arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh god..." She whispered softly and tears fell from her eyes and onto the kits wing.

Atem and Yami looked at them with confusion. "You know Yugi?" Yami asked looking at them. Timaeus sniffed and wiped her tears away. She looked at the two demons and nodded. "Yeah, I was Yugi's foster mother, until I was taken outside and beaten." She said softly and looked down at Yugi who went over towards Heba who was playing with Atem's crown. Yugi was playing with Yami's clothing and push pillows.

Timaeus smiled sadly. "I was bloodied and beaten, I laid there in the rain. Every time I moved I screamed in pain." She explained. "I tried to get back to Yugi and safe him, but I black out...I woke up in a cottage out side of the castle...I met Nicolas..." She explained in a gently tone. Loved shinned in her eyes as well as pain.

Atem looked at the female dragon. She looked human, but she could shifted forms to Dragon to human. Atem saw the love and sadness in her eyes. "Timaeus whats wrong?" He asked. His eyes soften slightly as he looked over at her.

Timaeus snapped from her thoughts looked at Atem. "Nicolas has been scent to the prison cells. I was doing everything Akunadin told me to keeping him alive." She said softly.

Atem looked at her, and nodded. "Is he your mate?" He asked softly. Timaeus looked at him with a broken hearted expression. "No, he has someone." She said softly. "Well he did, that was until she found out that he was a dragon and ran away screaming." She said softly. "I have been by his side ever sense, I did what ever I could to make him happy." She said looking at the ground. "I'll go get him out now." She said with a softly tone. Atem nodded and grabbed the kings key from the safe, behind the mirror. He handed it to her. "Get him out and have him taken to the healer." He said softly to her.

Timaeus nodded and walked from the room and towards the cells down in the basement. Yugi walked towards the door and tried to go after her. He jumped and tried to reach the knob. He called out for her. "Timmy!" He cried out while tears fell off his cheeks.

Atem sighed softly and looked at Yami who motioned him to go comfort Yugi. Atem nodded and slowly walked over towards his kit and picked him up and held him to him. He turned Yugi, so he was facing him. Yugi had tears rolling down his face.

Atem held him and hugged him gently. "It's okay, she will be back, she is getting someone okay." He said rocking him gently and kissing his forehead. Yugi cried and snugged into his warm chest and nuzzled his shoulder and hiccuped. After a while Yugi fell asleep.

Atem looked at Yami for help with the now sleeping Yugi in his arms he has no idea what to do. Yami chuckled and shook his head and took Yugi from him and walked over towards the room and placed him in a small crib that belong to Atem when he was a baby. he placed a small blanket over him and walked into the bedroom. He looked at his mate who was watching him closely.

Yami smiled and closed the door half way. "That's what you have ti do when a baby falls asleep." He said with a lopsided grin.

Heba was crawling on the bed and playing with the now clean sheets. He played with the red silk pillow and mew and growled at it. He was now naked his diaper was on the floor clean.

Atem groaned and walked over towards Heba who was attacking the pillow. Yami was laughing lightly and holding onto the bed frame making sure he didn't fall. Heba turned around and saw that the older demons were walking over towards him. He stayed still waiting to see what they would do.

Atem got onto the bed and picked up the kit and placed him in his lap and held him gently fixing his hair. He felt like this was natural. Yami watched him and smiled softly. "Feels relaxing doesn't it?" He said softly and sat down on the bed in front of him. Atem nodded and played hid Heba's hair fixing it and making sure he was okay.

* * *

><p>Timaeus ran down the hall towards the prison cells rumors could be heard that the king was back along with the others and two kits. She ignored them and unlocked the door to the room and walked down the dark cellar.<p>

She stopped at the cellar on the very end and saw Nicolas curled up in the corner. He was a very beautiful man in her eyes. Strong features, high cheek bone. He was six feet and two inches. He looked like Atem only human and stronger looking.

Timaeus smiled softly and opened the door to the cell and walked up towards Nicolas very slowly and tapped on his shoulder. "Nicolas?" She called out softly. Nicolas lifted up his head slowly and looked at Timaeus with tired eyes.

"Timaeus?" He whispered hoarsely. Timeaus smiled and bent down and took his hands and unchained his wrist, neck, and ankles. She helped him up and out of the cell. Nicolas was weak from hungry and lack of well everything.

She smiled softly and looked at Nicolas who looked well happy. "How?" He asked.

Timaeus smiled. "The king has returned." She said with a grin. "He is back." She repeated softly.

The male dragon smiled weakly and nodded. "That's good." He said softly.

Timaeus nodded and blushed lightly. "Yes, he wants me to take you to the healers chambers." She said softly.


	12. Chapter 12 Food and Tongues

Summary: A young tri-colored hair boy has been accused of beating/killing his foster father and is sentence to life in prison. Except this prison is the very same one he was born in, but it is full of demons. He is put in the worst cell possible, these demons are the most powerful one's in the world. Later he finds out that these to be his biological parents. He doesn't say anything due to the fact he is not sure, or if they have forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Pairings:<p>

Atemu X Yami

Bakura X Akefia

Mariku X Marik

Seto X Joey

Timaeus X Maybe Oc

* * *

><p>Timaeus placed Tatsu in the healing Champers for the ark to heal him. She walked away and walked towards the garden and sat on the bench, she looked at the ground feeling numb and scared. Her blue eyes looking dull and cold.<p>

She looked at her wrist noticing the bruise's on her wrist truing black, a very ugly black. She fisted her hand only to wince in pain. How could she have come to this. She was once the Dragon Knight, the nitrous fighter of the realm. But now she was nothing but a broken shell of who she once was.

Tears burned at her blue eyes and she couldn't hold back anymore, she cupped her face and sobbed in her hands, her body racked with pain and agony. This was her fault that this happened, she brought this on her self, she she hadn't gone with him his word. She would still be who she was; Timaeus Dragon Knight, not just Timaeus.

* * *

><p>Atem looked down at his kits who were attacking one another playfully, Yugi was on all fours his tail swishing back and fourth dangerously...well in Atem's view it was cute.<p>

Heba was on his hind legs getting ready to attack and pounce on Yugi.

Atem smirked and watched as Yugi pounced over him and tacked him in the back and pinned him by his wings, his tail wrapped around Heba's tail holding it down tightly. Heba was hissing and growling under him.

Heba flipped onto his back and Yugi let go, making Heba's escape from Yugi's hands and tail. He growled and went to pounce on Yugi and before he could Yugi was up and ready to go again.

Heba growled and got on all fours and spread out his wings and ran after Yugi, before he tackled Yugi he flatted his wings and the two kits rolled on the ground flew to the other end of the room crashing into the pile of pillow that were used for the harem, that Atem or Yami never used.

Atem laughed loudly as Yugi and Heba popped up from the pillows, feathers were scattered everywhere. He walked over towards them and picked them up he walked over towards the bed and placed Yugi in front of him, he was laying catlike, he started to bathe Yugi with his tongue. Yugi started purring in delight. Heba was playing with Atem's tail that was flickering every now and than. Atem was bathing Yugi while he played with Heba. Genius.

Yami walked into the room with a tray of food for his small family who had a huge appitite. He placed the food on the table Atem was once sitting at. He looked over at the bed and saw Atem. He smiled and laughed.

"Feels relaxing doesn't?" Yami asked looking at the king who was now pulling away from his kit who was now clean.

Yugi crawled away and walked over towards the ledge and jumped down and walked/waddled over towards his Mama wanting the food.

Atem grabbed Heba who had finally tackled his tail, he started to bathe Heba with his tongue the same way he did with Yugi.

Yami smiled and picked up Yugi and placed him in his lap as he sat down. He gabbed a small piece of meat that was cooked slightly and ripped a piece off and handed it to Yugi who sniffed it first and looked around the room for any signs of enemies and gently took it from his Mama and ate it slowly first my sucking on it than chewing it than eating it.

They repeated this until Atem came over with a clean and hungry Heba.

Atem grabbed a small piece of meat and ripped it with his teeth and gave Heba the smaller have, not that Heba cared it was food. Before Heba took it he looked around the room and at his father as if asking he could have it. Atem pulled it closer to Heba who smiled and took it and started to eat it, enjoying the flavor of the juicy meat his Mama got. It was better than the food in the forest.

Once Yugi and Heba were full they washed their hands and face. They placed them on the ground to play some more.

Atem and Yami finally got to eat,which was kinda messy, blood and pieces of meat fell onto the floor which Heba and Yugi ate, it was the five second rule.

Once the food bath was over Atem and Yami licked one another clean. Heba and Yugi did the same copying their parents again.

This time Heba pulled away and walked off to the pillow, making Yugi curious.

Atem and Yami were to busy cleaning one another to notice what they were doing.

Heba looked at Yugi and baby babbled to him. 'I am bored want to explore?'

Yugi blinked and than smile. 'Okay!'

Heba smiled and walked off towards the door that was slightly ajar. He grinned and walked out with Yugi following him.

They walked down the hall and looking at everything in amazement. This place was huge compared to what they have seen.

Yugi mewed cutely once he saw a vase, he walked over towards it and tipped it over and smiled, he crawled into it and smiled. He looked at Heba who was playing with a small golden statue.

Heba was sniffing it and bit the top and winced, he growled a the object and threw it behind him. He looked over at Yugi and giggled. 'Come lets go!' He babbled and stood up.

Yugi cooed and crawled out of the vase and headed down the hall holding Heba's hand.

* * *

><p>Atem and Yami finished cleaning one another, they took their time wanting to please the other. Atem pulled away from Yami and called the servants to clean the mess they had made. When he turned around he saw that Yami was sniffing about the room; looking for the kits.<p>

Atem frowned and watched his mate. Yami walked out of the room and down the hall. Atem followed after him curious to see where the kits have gone off to.

Who know with those two kits anyways.


End file.
